


Betrayed

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [13]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Dave's death, Blaine kisses Kurt and feels like shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

“Alright we’ll talk tomorrow” Kurt said dropping Blaine off. 

It had been six months since Dave’s death. 

Blaine had spent a majority of his time with Kurt and or Mercedes. 

He leaned over and kissed Kurt. 

He pulled away. “You have been such a good friend these past six months. I love spending time with you” Blaine said, 

“I love you…I mean spending time with you too” Kurt stammered. 

Blaine leaned over and kissed him again. 

“Good night Kurt” Blaine said running into the house.

He locked his doors. 

Betrayed, he had just betrayed Dave, his memory, his life all by kissing Kurt. 

He had just spit in the face of his deceased lover. He felt like shit.


End file.
